


Across the Amanogawa

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: An exploration of relationships at different stages, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Festival, Fluff, Gen, Hanzo is trying very hard and getting better, M/M, Matsuri - Freeform, Oh god so much dialogue, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Hanzo, McCree, Mercy, and Genji all attend the Tanabata festival. What starts as a would-be a double date ends up being a reflection of their collective affection for each other and taking a little pride in how far everyone's come.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Across the Amanogawa

It was a muggy evening, made muggier by the steam drifting up from all the matsuri stands. The murmur of the crowd thrummed against the distant screech of cicadas. All the colors of the festival, the streamers, the senbazuru, and the kusudama all seemed to fold together into a rainbow kaleidoscope arcing over the crowd under the yellow-white glow of the strings of lanterns overhead. McCree and Hanzo stood near the festival’s main gate, and Hanzo rolled his fingers on his arm as he scanned the crowd again. McCree stood next to him, also scanning the crowd, but also frequently feeling at his hair. 

“You sure I don’t look like a tourist?” said McCree, glancing down at his clothes. The red and white ichimatsu patterning on his yukata reminded Hanzo a bit of old-fashioned picnic blankets or the gingham tablecloths of Italian restaurants, but it suited McCree well. Hanzo’s own yukata was a blue and yellow yabane pattern, and despite being more covered than usual, he felt... smaller. More vulnerable. McCree kept complaining that he felt naked without the hat but Hanzo felt naked without a quiver on his back.

“You’re over six feet tall in _Japan_. You’re going to look like a tourist no matter what,” said Hanzo, clearly tense. He felt McCree look over at him and caught himself, “But... there are plenty of tourists and the point is blending in,” said Hanzo, still scanning the crowd. The presence of other tourists and Omnics meant that at least they had a better chance at getting through the night without anyone recognizing them, but it had still taken Hanzo a good 45 minutes to convince McCree to leave the hat behind. 

“I thought the point was having fun?” said McCree.

“It is--” said Hanzo, breaking his eyes away from the crowd, “It... it is.”

“If you want to bail, I’m sure Genji and Merce would be totally fine with--”

“No,” said Hanzo, “I... it’s been a long time since I let myself do anything like this.”

“Look, even if you had any folks here, I’m pretty sure they aren’t interested in a fight--not today, anyway,” said McCree.

“Mm,” Hanzo tried to let this reassurance sink in past all his mental defenses. Key word, tried.

“Jesse!” a clear voice cut through the murmur of the crowd and Hanzo watched as a blonde flamelike ponytail bobbed through the crowd. McCree stuck a hand up in a wave and Hanzo instantly went on high alert for anyone who might have been keeping an eye on them. After apparently weaving through the crowd as quickly albeit convolutedly as possible, Genji and Mercy stepped in front of them, their fingers interlaced together. Genji was donning a green headband and black cloth face mask, a few of his scars peeking out from underneath both, but they had clearly coordinated their yukatas, with Genji wearing a green yukata with a yellow obi, and Mercy wearing a yellow yukata with a green obi.

“You made it!” said Genji.

“We made it here before you,” said Hanzo, flatly.

“Yes--well...” Genji rubbed the back of his head.

“We got a little sidetracked,” said Mercy.

“Code for, ‘The watchpoint called and someone’s bleedin’ out so you had to coach Brigitte through it over vid-chat?’” guessed McCree.

“Nothing that dire!” said Mercy, “...at least she didn’t make it _sound_ that dire...” she trailed off with concern.

“Angela,” Genji bumped his shoulder against hers playfully and she seemed to snap out of it.

“Oh! I’m sure it’s fine,” she said with a wave.

_Fine_ , the word set Hanzo on edge. “Did you two make sure you weren’t followed?” he said on reflex.

“We weren’t followed,” said Genji, perfectly patiently. 

“Are you sure?” the words came out of Hanzo as a flinch.

“We’re sure,” said Genji.

“We’ve been on plenty of missions together, Hanzo,” said Mercy, “You know we’d call it off or call it in if something felt wrong.”

“Right,” said Hanzo, “Right.” Now he felt awkward for unconsciously trying to drag the mood down to his level. 

“So relax!” said Genji, “If you keep worrying, I’m going to beat you for all the prizes! I promised Angela I’d win her one of those giant Pachimaris at the ring toss booth.”

“..and I told him I had no idea where we would fit something like that in our apartment,” said Mercy with a wry smile.

“It’s about the principle,” said Genji.

“And the fried food,” said McCree looking over at one of the food stalls.

“Oh! Takoyaki! We have to make sure to grab some before the fireworks show!” said Genji.

“And get our wishes in, too,” said Mercy.

“But first, prizes,” said Genji, hooking his arm in Mercy’s and walking through the festival gates.

“Sounds like a full docket to me,” said McCree, walking after them with Hanzo in tow. Mercy and Genji walked a few feet ahead of them. They were leaning against each other as they moved through the crowd. Hanzo glanced down at McCree’s hand trailing lazily at his side. Hanzo wondered if he should take McCree’s hand. He _wanted_ to take McCree’s hand, but at the same time was having a bit of a mental block with the ‘public’ part of public displays of affection. Genji made it look natural, having always been a bit of a playboy, but now it felt... deeper. More tentative, more about actual affection than flouting the clan’s conservative practices. Hanzo gave another glance down at McCree’s hand. If he took it, would he be taking it because he wanted to prove to himself he could? Sure he wanted to, but he and McCree already knew how he felt, so who was there to prove it to? Genji? With his back turned? 

“Look at ‘em, all matchy... why didn’t _we_ coordinate?” said McCree, snapping Hanzo out of his train of thought.

Hanzo shot McCree an incredulous look and McCree snorted.

“I’m kidding,” he said, smiling and he took Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo’s arm tensed at the shoulder. 

“You okay?” said McCree, immediately picking up on that tension.

_I’m fine,_ thought Hanzo, _In fact, I am_ so _fine I was going to take your hand first. Because I can do that. Because I’m capable of that. Because I can show affection to someone without worrying the world is suddenly going to explode around me and rip it all away. But you took my hand first so it’s_ your _fault that I tensed up and--what is wrong with me._

“Yes,” said Hanzo, blankly.

McCree huffed a little.

“I can have fun,” said Hanzo, “I am having fun.”

“That’s it, partner, just like Zen says, speak that shit into existence!” said McCree with a teasing grin on his face.

Hanzo half-scoffed half-chuckled. “You’ve made your point.”

“Look, you take it as slow as you need, all right?” said McCree, “And if you ain’t feelin’ it, you ain’t feelin’ it--we can go anytime you need. I mean, yeah the wishing thing is cute, but it ain’t like we don’t have fried food and overpriced rigged games over in the states.” He gestured with his chin over at Genji and Mercy, both apparently lost in their own conversation. “Those two can take care of themselves.”

“The games aren’t _rigged_ ,” said Hanzo with a sharp smirk, “Most of them are absurdly easy and aimed at children. Do Americans enjoy swindling children?”

“Oh it’s right up there with apple pie,” said McCree, “You ever hear of a snipe hunt?”

“’Snipe’ hunt?” said Hanzo.

“Not ‘snipe’ like sniper, it’s a bird--except not really, because there ain’t a bird, you’re just sending a kid off to look for it.”

“...for a nonexistent bird,” said Hanzo. 

“For me though, it was a jackalope,” said McCree, “You ever see one of those taxidermy rabbits with the antlers? When I was a kid, Billie told me they only came out on Saturday mornings, so I’d spend every Saturday trompin’ around, lookin’ for ‘em. Didn’t realize until later that this premium Jackalope-spotting time conveniently coincided with when she’d be hung over.” 

Hanzo chuckled. “I actually did that to Genji several times when we were boys, except it was Tsuchinoko.”

“What’s Tsuchinoko?”

“A fat snake,” said Hanzo.

“A fat snake? No wings or horns or anything? Just a fat snake?” 

“Just a fat snake. Whenever Genji was annoying me, I would say, ‘Oh Genji, I saw the Tsuchinoko in the west garden’ or wherever was conveniently far away from me, and he would _sprint_ for it.” 

McCree snorted, then suddenly paused and glanced up from Hanzo, “...shit. Did you see where they went?”

“Look for the ponytail,” said Hanzo.

“The pony--Oh,” McCree spotted a blond ponytail over the heads of the crowd at one of the stalls, “Good rule of thumb....Is that the ring toss?”

“...knowing Genji, they could be there a while,” said Hanzo.

“I could win you something,” said McCree with a grin.

“You won me that ridiculous plush back in Blizzard World,” said Hanzo with a slight eye roll.

“You love that plush,” said McCree, “Or you could win me something.”

“Do _you_ want an oversized plush?”

“Eh, nah,” said McCree with a shrug. 

Hanzo glanced back at Genji and Mercy, laughing and chatting at the booth. “Dare we disrupt the sanctity of the double date?” he asked with self-effacing faux gravitas.

McCree snickered. “Well, we got the comms. We can say we lost ‘em in the crowd, call ‘em up when it’s time to grab some grub. They got sake here?” said McCree, looking around.

“I thought you liked more bite to your liquor?” said Hanzo, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, when in Rome, right?” said McCree.

\-----

Mercy leaned against the side of the booth and lazily flicked at her consolation prize pinwheel as Genji squinted with concentration at the rows of bottles in the ring toss booth.

“ _My aim is unerring,_ ” she said, trying to imitate the dramatic depth of Genji’s voice.

“I’ve got it, I swear,” said Genji, tossing a ring and having it bounce off the back corner bottle.

“Mm-hmm.”

“The problem is muscle memory.”

“I’m sure.”

“If these were shuriken I would have gotten you the prize on the first try.” 

“Of course.”

“...you’re enjoying this.”

“A little bit,” Mercy grinned before scanning the crowd. “Hanzo and McCree have definitely ditched us, though.”

“Because Hanzo knows I’ll beat him,” said Genji, sending another ring bouncing off the back row of bottles.

“Of course, dear,” said Mercy with a smirking head tilt. 

Genji turned his head to shoot her a _‘You’re killing me’_ look but almost instantly melted at the smug look on her face. She looked relaxed--the most relaxed he had seen her in a while. With all the work they had to do with Overwatch, getting out like this was rare, and it had been even longer since they really had time _alone_ together since Hanzo had come to the Watchpoint. Despite her dislike of Hanzo and her wariness of the whole situation, she had saintlike patience with how much time he was pouring into trying to help his brother. Hanzo’s relationship with McCree had lightened the load considerably, but still, even tonight was, in some ways, yet another exercise in trying to get Hanzo used to being around people again.

“Genji?” she tilted her head and Genji blinked a few times, snapping back to the moment. 

“Sorry--” Genji caught himself and rubbed the back of his neck, “I just... I’m really glad you’re out here with me tonight.”

“Well... that’s what summer’s for, right?” said Mercy, smiling, “Fireworks, fried food, clearly rigged games...”

“If I say it’s rigged that’s admitting defeat,” said Genji, folding his arms, “But--I mean... thank you. For sticking with me through... all this messiness these past few months.”

“Messiness?” said Mercy.

“I know Hanzo coming back was hard on you, but I’m really glad you trusted my judgment with him. And I’m really glad he’s on the team now.”

Mercy’s expression softened. “It... it was hard at first. I can’t tell you how scared I was that he might hurt you again but...” she looked down, “I thought about it, and... even though I know your situation is a lot more complicated, if I ever got a chance to save _my_ family...” she trailed off.

“Angela...” Genji started but was cut off by a swell of noise from the festival crowd.

“What’s going on?” said Mercy craning her neck slightly when suddenly a massive glittering hologram of an orange goldfish swooped over the crowd, “Woah!”

“I heard the omnics in this region put on an interesting procession,” said Genji, pulling away from the booth slightly as three more giant hologram goldfish, white, yellow, and spotted, joined it, bobbing over the main avenue of the festival. Mercy’s eyes caught the light of the projectors in a puff of steam off one of the tents, and saw several Omnics in headbands and happi coats with spotlight-like faces placed at strategic points around the festival. The crowd oohed as the goldfish suddenly swam upward and then arced downward, suddenly disappearing in a splash of blue pixels meant to signify water, but the gold of their scales lingered among the blue and the pixels spiraled upward into holograms of stars, laying out over the festival crowd.

“The Amanogawa,” said Genji.

“Celestial river, right?” said Mercy, watching smaller versions of the hologram goldfish from earlier weave through the hologram stars, “Like the milky way.”

“The same,” said Genji.

“So the story goes... there’s two lovers on either side of the river, right?” said Mercy. As she spoke, a new hologram projection emerged further down the river of stars, a woman, clothed in brightly colored and complexly patterned cloth, she was cartoony and a little doll- or puppet-like in movements, but her hair trailed behind her almost as river-like as the stars. Another projection on the opposite side appeared, a man in plainer clothes, but still those somewhat puppet-like movements. It somehow lent a more organic feel to the whole show. 

“Orihime and Hikoboshi,” said Genji, “The story goes, they were deeply in love,” as he spoke brightly colored streams of light flowed off of the Orihime hologram, and Mercy realized they were supposed to represent cloth flying off in different directions, “But that love distracted Orihime from her prized weaving, and it made Hikoboshi let his cows loose all over the heavens,” Mercy glanced down to see several children laughing as they chased after a cow hologram, the bell around its neck clanking as it trotted ahead of them, “So they were separated, and they could only meet on the seventh day of the seventh month, but when they got there, there was no bridge.”

“So there was a bird bridge!” said Mercy as black and white bird holograms swept over the starry river in an arc, allowing the two figures to race across them and meet in the middle. “Swallows?”

“Magpies,” said Genji. Even with the mask on she could see his smile pushing at the corners of his eyes, “They say if the festival gets rained out, it’s the tears of the lovers.”

Mercy snorted. “Good to know even Celestial beings can have a rough time with long distance relationships,” she said, smiling.

“Yeah...” said Genji. Mindlessly he slipped his hand into Mercy’s and gave a small squeeze. 

“Did you--” Mercy started.

“You know--” Genji started at the same time and they both caught themselves and chuckled a little.

“...you go first,” said Genji.

“I was going to ask, when we were writing letters to each other,” Mercy pushed her hair back, “Did it remind you of them?” she nodded her head back at the two holograms of Orihime and Hikoboshi embracing.

Genji snorted, “And I was about to say, ‘You know when we were writing letters, I thought of them as _our_ magpie bridge,’” his face was a million times easier to read with a cloth face mask rather than the usual plating, so Mercy definitely picked up a smirk, “But then again it’s easy to think of _you_ as a celestial goddess.” 

Mercy scoffed, rolled her eyes, and bumped her shoulder into his, but also took that as an opportunity to lean against him as the whole hologram display dissolved into stars dissolving into pixels as the crowd clapped. “Flatterer,” she muttered.

“You love it,” said Genji.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do.”

“Okay fine I do.” 

Genji snickered.

“...do we still have time to write our wishes?” said Mercy, watching as the Happi-clad hologram-projecting Omnics found each other in the crowd and high-fived. 

“Oh! We should get on that!” said Genji. 

“Uh...” the booth owner piped up, “You still have three rings.”

Genji glanced down at the rings on the counter of the booth, held them out in offering to Mercy, who shook her head with a smile and a hand wave. Genji shrugged and tossed all three at once in his ‘fan of blades’ motion...and caught three bottles.

“...I planned that,” said Genji.

“You did not,” said Mercy as the booth owner handed Genji a Yachemon plush.

\-----

The festival lights had dimmed to spheres of gold and red and pink and green in the corners of Hanzo’s vision as he knocked back another saucer of sake.

“And--” he bunched up his shoulders, “I think... I think what... what I hate the most--”

“Mm-hmm,” McCree was resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the bar, nodding along with him.

“What I hate the most is... apologizing for things... that I _keep doing,_ you know?” said Hanzo.

“Mm-hmm,” McCree knocked back his own saucer of sake.

“Because... when you apologize for something, I’m pretty sure all parties agree that... that the thing is not going to happen again, correct?” 

“Weeellllllll....” McCree glanced off and trailed off as his voice pitched to a near country singer whine with that single word, “I mean... yeah. That’s what you _wanna_ happen.”

“So I’m... I say, ‘This will not happen again’ and it _happens again_ , you know?” said Hanzo.

“Healin’ ain’t always linear,” said McCree, shooting him a finger gun.

“And people keep saying that!” said Hanzo, “I _want_ to stop doing the thing, I don’t _like_ doing the thing, that’s why I apologized for it, but then it happens again and I have to apologize for it, _again_.”

“I think what’s hard on you also is... becomin’ more _conscious_ of this shit, right?” said McCree, “Like you’re lookin’ at yourself more, and you’re looking at your first reactions to shit, and you’re like, ‘What the hell, that ain’t normal.’”

“YES!” Hanzo flinched at how loudly he said it before clearing his throat, “I mean... yes.” 

McCree snickered. “I love you,” he said, his face creasing with his smile and with the pressure of his palm on his face.

“I am drunkenly ranting about how I continue to be a problem and how even _I_ can barely stand myself at this point,” said Hanzo, flatly.

“Uh-huh,” said McCree, “And I love you.”

“Ugh,” Hanzo glanced off.

“...you know what I think, about good people?” said McCree.

“What do you think about good people?” said Hanzo, settling in his seat.

“I think... a big part of what makes a good person... is knowing when you’re at your worst,” said McCree. 

“Well, lucky for you I am _always_ at my worst,” said Hanzo, attempting to play off his drunkenness as a cavalier attitude, but McCree clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“I mean...knowing when the pain is leaking outta you and bleedin’ into other people, people you love. You’ve been shoulderin’ your own pain for so long, Hanzo, you can tell _instantly_ when someone else is trying to pick up that load, and that _scares_ you, because you think ‘They don’t deserve it,’ or ‘They shouldn’t have to do that,’ but you _face_ that shit! Because you’re the bravest guy I know! So I guess what I’m sayin’ is... I’m glad t’be here for you like this. And... and I’m glad you don’t have to carry it alone.” 

“Jesse...” Hanzo trailed off but both McCree and Hanzo flinched as hologram goldfish suddenly illuminated the crowd behind them.

“...The hell is that?” said McCree as they both turned around.

“The epic love story of Orihime and Hikoboshi,” said Hanzo with a dismissive hand wave, “Which probably means it’s getting dark enough for the fireworks. Didn’t you say you wanted some fried food?”

“Fuck _yeah_ I did!” said McCree.

\-----

The delicate green leaves of the bamboo were almost completely drowned out by the raucous rainbow of tanzaku colors, rendered practically glowing themselves by the fairy lights hung on the wooden frames supporting the bamboo. 

“It’s been years since I’ve done this,” Genji chuckled under his breath as he wrote on his tanzaku.

“Well you’re bound to have plenty of wishes then,” said Mercy.

“More like plenty of people I want to thank,” said Genji, “You, Zenyatta, McCree, Hanzo... There’s probably a lot to wish for, but I’m also really grateful for where I am, now.”

Mercy leaned over and kissed him on his ear and he glanced up from the slip of paper to her and grinned. She glanced down at his tanzaku and snickered a little. It was a simple ‘Thank you’ tanzaku but with hearts and stars and little rabbit faces doodled in the margins.

“Cute,” said Mercy, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Everyone else made theirs cute! I don’t want to have a plain one!” said Genji, “What did you write?” he glanced over at hers which was practically illegible, “Doctor handwriting strikes again...” he murmured.

“It’s because I don’t have a flat surface to write on!” said Mercy, 

“Mm-hmm,” said Genji, squinting to read at the cursive, “I wish for... ‘Mon...dag...ott?’

“’More days off like this,’” said Mercy, “...though granted, that feels like a really lazy wish considering so many of these wishes are to get a promotion or do well in school...”

Genji leaned his head on hers. “It’s a wish you deserve,” he said.

“Hey! Ponytail!” a voice called out from the crowd and Mercy glanced up.

“Ponytail?” said Mercy as McCree pushed through the crowd, a tray of takoyaki in hand. Hanzo pushed through the crowd after him, also holding a takoyaki tray. There was considerably more ease about them now than earlier, a clear flush and stupid grin on both their faces.

“There you guys are! Man, didn’t even have to call you!” said McCree, he proudly held up a small cardboard tray of takoyaki, “We come bearing gifts.”

“Oh Jesse,” said Mercy, “You shouldn’t have!”

“Well the lines are gettin’ long what with the fireworks startin’ soon,” said McCree, “So we figured we’d grab a tray for you guys, too.”

“We had best get going if we want to get a good seat--” Hanzo started when suddenly a small child darted underfoot and McCree narrowly stepped out of the way to keep the child from running full on into his legs.

“Hoo,” said McCree, “That was a close one--”

Another child, presumably chasing the first child, shoved past the back of McCree’s legs and McCree stumbled and the tray of takoyaki slipped from his hands and landed with a tragic ‘ _splat_ ’ on the pavement.

“Takoyaki noooooo...” McCree’s voice pitched up in a whimper as one of the festival cleanup crew members hastily moved in and scooped the ruined takoyaki into a trash bag. Jesse McCree had known much heartbreak in his years, but could anything compare to looking forward to hot fried food all night only to have fate cruelly tear it away from him?

“We still have time to get another tray before the fireworks start,” Hanzo said on reflex, “Angela--You and McCree go and secure us a spot, on the green, Genji and I will get the food.”

“I could go,” said McCree with a shrug, “I mean I dropped it...”

“Ponytail,” said Hanzo pointing at Mercy, “6 feet tall in Japan,” he said pointing at McCree.

“Ah, gotcha,” said McCree. 

“We’ll call each other if we can’t find you,” said Genji, “Come on.” He motioned to Hanzo.

\-----

The large stretch of lawn designated as a firework viewing area was already crowded by the time Mercy and McCree arrived, but they managed to stake out a small spot at the base of a small hill. 

“So, you and Hanzo...” Mercy smirked at McCree as McCree poked at their one remaining tray of takoyaki, “How’s the first month of domestic bliss coming along?”

“He folds his socks. Who _folds_ socks? But he says it doesn’t make the elastic wear out as fast and now he’s got me doin’ it. He’s ridiculous,” said McCree, leaning back with that stupid lovestuck grin on his face.

Mercy snorted. 

“Though really, I’m glad you warmed up to him,” said McCree.

“Well... to be honest, at this point I’m kind of relieved you’re together,” said Mercy.

“Mm? How d’ya mean?”

“Well, I suppose a part of me was always worried you would suddenly ‘up and hit that dusty trail,’” Mercy made an odd jerking movement with her elbows that was apparently supposed to indicate ‘cowboy’ but just made McCree snicker, “But... with Hanzo you seem more... settled.”

McCree huffed a chuckle, “Weird how that works out--He was on the run just as much as me, huh? Now we’re downright domesticated.”

“McCree, you are probably the least ‘domesticated’ person I know,” said Mercy with a wry grin.

“Praise be,” said McCree with a grin. He snickered, “What about the domestic bliss on your end, then?”

“Well it’s about the same,” said Mercy with a shrug, “It’s nice to have something stable to come home to in the midst of all of Overwatch’s work. Even if we are on the Watchpoint it.... it makes me feel like there’s a life _outside_ the fight, you know? Nights like tonight, too...” she trailed off, looking up at what few stars were able to outshine the light pollution of the festival. 

“Has he popped the question yet?” 

Mercy visibly startled. “Jesse!” she said, blushing.

“I’m just sayin’, it took ten dang years for you two to properly hook up, and if it takes another ten dang years for him to put a ring on it, I’m egging your apartment,” said McCree.

“You are not,” said Mercy.

“Yeah no, probably not, you scare the shit out of me--but point stands!” said McCree.

“I don’t know--I mean, I like the idea of it--and I do think about it...a lot, but...” she sighed, “I guess I’m just scared Talon will somehow swoop in and ruin it like it ruins everything else.”

“...Talon ain’t ruinin’ tonight,” McCree offered.

“No... I suppose it isn’t,” said Mercy, smiling.

\-----

“You know what I like about takoyaki?” said Genji, paying the cashier at the Takoyaki tent.

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me no matter what my answer is,” said Hanzo. They both watched as the cook rapidly and skillfully pivoted and flipped the sizzling batter in the little divots of the pan. Poking pale butter-yellow speckled with purple octopus to gold to golden brown.

“What I like about takoyaki is that no matter how runny the batter looks, it always manages to find its way into being a perfect, round little ball. It takes patience and it takes focus, but at the end it’s like the food’s telling you ‘Everything’s going to be okay,’ you know?”

Hanzo gave Genji an odd look. “...perhaps you should leave the philosophizing to Zenyatta,” he said as the vendor handed Genji a new tray of takoyaki, just as beautiful and golden and smothered in sauce and katsuoboshi as the last one.

“Ha! Probably,” said Genji as they headed back, “Hey Hanzo?” 

“Yes?” 

Genji paused for a few seconds, “I’m really glad you came out here like this. I know it’s hard to let yourself relax but... last time we went to a Matsuri together was when we were kids. A couple years ago I never would have thought we would be here together again like this. It means a lot to me that you’re here now.”

“I’m... glad to be out here too,” said Hanzo.

A pause passed between them.

“So...” Hanzo started.

“So... what?” said Genji.

“I feel like that whole thing was building up to something,” said Hanzo.

“Oh--well, no, I just... really wanted to let you know that.”

“Genji...”

“Well, okay, there’s something I wanted to tell you, but we’re having such a good time tonight, I don’t want it to make the night weird--It’s not bad news! I think it’s really good news! I just... don’t want it to take over the night.”

“Well now that I know there is something I’m going to to be spending the rest of the night wondering what it is!” Hanzo chuckled, popping one of the takoyaki into his mouth.

Genji looked at Hanzo for a few seconds and his breath huffed in his mask at little as he smiled. “Okay then... It’s about Angela. I think I want to marry her,” said Genji, “Well---actually, no, I _know_ I want to marry her. I’ve been--Are you okay!?” 

Hanzo had inhaled on reflex at the word ‘marry’, got some katsuoboshi caught in his throat, and managed to suppress the cough for all of 3 seconds before turning red and unceremoniously hacking into the crook of his elbow while struggling to keep his takoyaki tray upright.. “Fine--” he coughed, “I’m fine.” He swallowed. “Just---are--are you serious?”

“Yes,” said Genji, “And I know you’ve only known her a couple months but I’ve been thinking about this a long time and, well, we’re not getting any younger, and with the fight with Talon...” he huffed, “I don’t want the fight with Talon to be this thing that stands between us. I know you don’t trust my judgment--”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust your judgment,” said Hanzo.

Genji blinked. “Oh.”

“She’s intelligent, she’s kind, she’s brave, and she’s principled. I haven’t known her as long as you, that’s true, but anyone can see she brings out the best in you. And you bring out the (frankly terrifying) best in her. You have my full support,” said Hanzo. 

“I...” Genji started and then chuckled a little, “Wow, I... I had this whole thing prepared about how I wasn’t thinking with my dick anymore and how I know myself and how I didn’t care what you said and I was going to trust myself and follow my heart and...” His breath caught in his throat and his eyes were wet and shining.

“Genji, you’re my brother and I care about you, but if you start crying, you’re going to put me in a very awkward positio--” Hanzo cut himself off as Genji hugged him. He tried to return the embrace as best he could while holding a tray of takoyaki.

Genji pulled out of the embrace slightly. “Sorry--I know you aren’t used to that. They’re pretty big huggers, Overwatch.”

“I’m more used to it than you think. McCree--well--” Hanzo caught himself and cleared his throat, “In any case, I’m glad you found someone.”

Genji clapped his shoulder. “I’m glad you found someone, too.”

The two of them walked towards the grassy park area where the first few plumes of fireworks were already popping in bursts of pink.

“Ponytail,” said Genji.

Hanzo craned his neck slightly and saw Mercy’s hair caught in a burst of green light overhead. McCree caught them in the corner of his eye and waaved them over.

“...You’re not going to ask her tonight, are you?” said Hanzo as they walked over.

Genji snorted, “Are you kidding?”

“In my defense I’ve known you to be very impulsive,” said Hanzo. Genji just chuckled as they closed the distance to McCree and Mercy.


End file.
